


he's dean

by Drarina1737



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Sam, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Supernatural Poetry Challenge, Wincest if you squint, dean tries to cover that hes broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: On Dean Winchester without Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Written with the charachter "Dean Winchester" as a prompt.

He walks into town  
all swagger and pride;  
but everyone can see.  
He's broken.

He can laugh all he wants  
open-mouthed and loud;  
but everyone can see.  
He's so sad.

He can pretend he's been alone  
all his life;  
but everyone can see.  
He's dead without him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit my tumblr at drarina1737.tumblr.com, and my partner's tumblr at purgatoan.tumblr.com. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :) Thank you for reading :)


End file.
